Lucky Jasper
by Creeply
Summary: Jasper and Steven go to a deserted island for some training, of every kind. Lemony hijinks ensue. One shot. Lemon. Review.


**Review. One shot. Lemon. Next thing up soon. Enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

"Alright solider! Let's move out!" Jasper demanded her shorter charge. Steven rolled his eyes. The young man was used to her brutish nature. He thought that it was actually sort of cute after having lived with it since he was fourteen and that had been a very long time ago (Well only around five years but still) He picked up his backpack before turning back to the full living room that he was leaving for a month or so.

Pearl was pacing nervously as Steven was about to go. He walked over and hugged the shorter pale women tightly to soothe her down a little bit, she was always so paranoid! He didn't know why she didn't fully trust Jasper, after all the large woman had converted to their side a long time ago. He pulled back and smiled at the white and blue and pink and yellow themed gem.  
"Don't worry its only for a month, I will be back home before you miss me." He said soothingly before stepping away and giving Amethyst a high five. Garnet hugged him tightly before handing him his last bag as he stepped onto the pad with Jasper.

As he had gotten older he needed more training and more specific training. He had to learn how to become strong and faster and tougher. And although the original trio of crystal gems wanted him to improve his fighting powers, they also seemed to hold back from him, never pushing him to his limit like he needed them to. They would always pull their punches or make sure that he took long breaks or do a bunch of other things that did not neccessarily make him stronger.

He apprecaited that they loved him so much, but he also wanted to improve his strength and his fighting. Which was why he was sort of glad that Jasper was training him now. She was absolutely ruthless. And it was sort of scary at times but he also found it thrilling because she pushed him to be as strong as he possibly could be.

"See you soon!" He called out happily as they warped away, he wondered where she was going to take him this time, an island maybe, or a large desert, or in the middle of the woods. He hoped that it was a cool new place! Jasper remained pretty stoic during the entire journey staring off at nothing and occassionally looking down at the bouncing excited young man. She gulped and looked away trying to ignore the little fluttering that she felt in her chest when she gazed at him.

He was cute, not just cute as the kid she had met, but also cute in the form of an attractive creature, she had never expected to grow close to human beings, they were flesh and bone and died easily. But she soon grew to apprecaite the strange little animals, and respect them in their own way. Especially Steven, he managed to keep up with the gems, in fact at times he even out classed them, it was really very amazing. She was impressed by how much progress he had made over the years.

And now she wanted to push him like he had never been pushed before. She wanted to see him reach his full potential and then exceed that potential. She just had to give him the right motivation. And she thought she might jsut know what that was. SHe grinned ferally to herself. She had been snooping into Steven's personal life for a little while now, mostly because she cared and everyone else on the team did it.

They were all pretty codependent it was not healthy but it was their reality. And while snooping she had tossed over his bed spring and found a bunch of magazines, of women, all different shapes and sizes and colors and bust sizes. But there were two reoccuring themes, they were incredibly fit and athletic and they were normally wearing some sort of wild person clothing.

She had done her research (AKA making PEridot do a lot of research and then reporting back to her) And she had learned enough that she was positive she knew how to improve his respitory system, his cardio, strength, finger grip power and a few other things. Now she just had to make sure that they were not interrupted and that they were alone and could do plenty of crazy naughty things to each other.

The warping finally stopped and Steven gasped in joy at what he saw. Hot Springs! On an island! In the middle of the ocean! He stepped off of the pad and looked around happily.  
"Whoa Jasper! This is incredible!" He said in amazement before he heard a large crunch from behind. He turned to see that she had smashed the warp panel with her fists. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her quizically. She walked over and took his duffel bag and backpack before tossing them high up and to the left. They could hear a splash as it landed in the ocean around a mile away. He glared at her in annoyance before crossing his arms and frowning.

"What was that for?"  
"We are in survival training solider! You are not just in a hostile zone you are stranded with no supplies except for your own two fists and mind. Now are you ready for the most grueling training of your life?" She shouted triumphantly and pumped her fists above her head.  
"No." Steven shook his head honestly causing her to frown before grabbing him by the shirt.  
"First things first, there is a uniform behind that tree go and get changed, you must always assaume that you are at a complete disadvantage without any sort of clothing or shelter. So change!" She shouted controllingly as he yelped and ran behind a tree. He rolled his eyes and gaped in amazement at the 'uniform' that she had provided him.

It was a tiger striped pair of boxer shorts. As he pulled them on he realized that they were real fur, he wondered where she had found them. Or where they had hunted it, he gulped as he pulled off his clothes, exposing his ripped abs, his powerful biceps, his impressively strong legs, he was built like a wrestler who had to wrestle bears for a living which was more or less his job description.

He rolled his clothes into a ball and stored them in the roots of the tree wondering if he was ever going to see them again. Knowing Jasper...no...probably not...she was being really weird and intense all day and he hoped that it wasn't going to get any worse.

He stepped out from behind the tree and squawked in shock at the sight waiting for him. It was Jasper, in a leopard print bikini made out of soft thick fur. Her powefully built body was out on display for him, in all of its nude amazing glory. He gasped and gulped willing his cock to not get hard. But it did not listen to him, she was so beautiful, her long silver hair fell down her back in an enormous wave, her arms resembled coiled wires and her legs were large and powerful and lead to dainty small feet. That was not to mention how alluring her breasts and butt was. They were huge, basketball sized, he had stared once or twice when he walked beside of behind her, it would be hard not to. She was just so enormous and they bounced just a little, they were mostly firm though, made out of muscular meat instead of jiggling flesh.

She grinned and gripped her wrist before flexing, almost threatening to snap the top and the loin cloth right off. She grinned like a wild animal before walking towards him, rolling her hips so that he was sucked into staring at her with wide eyed awe.

"The first plan today is hunting and scavengeing. You must secure shelter and meat for you and your companions. Well being hunted by an enemy or a wild animal whose single purpose is to track you down and take you out." She said resting a hand on his shoulder, he gulped knowing exactly where this was going, he gazed up and down at her in silence before speaking.

"You're going to be the-"  
"I'm the wild animal."

Hours later Steven stumbeled into his camp, sore, worn out and covered in scratches and the occasional bite mark. He sighed as he flopped to the cold hard dirt, he was exhausted, she had not stopped chasing him all day. It took him hours to build the camp and even longer to find some food, and even longer to actually hunt and cook it. Something that he cried the entire time while doing but she insisted that he finish because it would make him strong. Or so she said. He was starting to question the humanity of her methods. He at least had survived this long. So that meant that he just had a few more weeks to go!

Unless of course they never got off because she had decided to break the transporter. He sighed dejectedly as she walked into camp and began to turn the meat that he had put on the spit. She glanced over at him as she rubbed certain spices and herbs that she had bought off of the dark web as Peridot called it. Apparently it would make him strong, and energetic, and what the magazines called 'horny'. She had studied enough about human life styles to know that for the next portion of her plan and objective this would be a neccessary thing for him.

And for her. She wiped her brow, she was actually tired from chasing him all over the island. It was exhausting trying to keep up with him, after all he was older and stronger now. Eventually she might not even be able to catch him. But that day was not today. And she intended to show him the next phase of being a powerful warrior.

She walked beside him and dropped the hunk of food onto his lap still very hot. He grabbed it and winced as he blew and began to suck the burning fat off of his fingers. He chewed long and loudly in bliss before grabbing a small shell filled with coconut milk. He chugged it down rapidly before continuing to eat. Jasper reached over and tore off a hunk for herself, she did not wince, she did not really have any pain sensors, so she could eat anything no matter how hot it was.

She looked at him and grunted to encourage him to eat more. Steven did not need a ton of prompting he was ravenous and the meat was very good, he went to town and soon found himself absolutely covered in grease. He licked his lips and was about to pop his fingers into his mouth to clean them when he was stopped by Jasper.

"Here, let me get those for you." She purred, he held out his hands wondering just what exactly she was planning on doing. He gulped as she popped one finger into her mouth, and then another, and was soon lapping and licking at the digits as if she was a house cat and he was a particulrily delicious bowl of cream. He gulped and saw right down her bikini top, it was clear as day.

He felt himself heat up, he could see the wonderful curve of her breasts, they were just so large and inviting he could not imagine doing anything but sinking between them and letting their softness carry him away into a land of pleasure. He gasped as she suddenly moved up his bare chiseled chest, stopping to nip at his nipple and pecs and then began to lick at his face.

He felt his dick begin to chub up, he had no idea why he was so turned on right now but it was like someone had flipped a switch and now all he could do was stare at Jasper with want and need, he wanted her so badly. He needed her form to be with him, he imaginged himself sandwiched between her large powerful tits, his cock pounding in and out of her pussy.

He gulped and shifted, she moaned as she felt his dick press up against her stomach and she went in for the deep plunge. Taking his lips within her own and starting to french kiss him. Steven moaned as he felt her large powerful hands grip his shoulders, he moved his own around until he had a handful of her ass and then up her sides until he was squeezing and jiggling her large impressive breasts together causing them to jiggle and bounce. He smiled before reaching around and finding her bra strap.

With a brief and easy pull the entire bra came right off and exposed her lovely orange breasts and bright white nipples, she had stripes going all across her body, including her breasts and nipples. Steven licked his lips eagerly, although she was on top of him he was completely fine with being a power bottom, and he intended to show her just how fine with it he was.

Steven rubbed her nipples before moving his fingers down to her cunt, he started with rubbing her moist slit with one finger, then with two until his entire hand was practically being eaten up by her cunt. She moaned as his deft hand and fingers explored her, he had laid with two or so women before, but this was going to be an experience like no other, especially since Jasper was such an intense person. He bet that she would go hard, go all out, and make him work for every ounce of pleasure that he was to get.

He was honestly a little surprised that he had the energy to be horny right now. But he wasn't going to question it. She moaned before standing up and turning around to sit squarely on his face. He reached up and ripped the soaked through bottoms off and exposing her own large juicy powerful ass cheeks. He grinned before pressing his lips and tongue to her cunt entrance and starting to pepper it with kisses. She moaned as she fished his slowly expanding dick out of his underwear and began to bob her head up and down his length. She felt a deep purr grow in her chest before it resonated in her belly and out her mouth. She licked and slurped and even gave his cock tiny affectionate bites. He moaned and caused her entire body to tense up as she felt something that began in her nose and worked its way all the way down into her toes. She curled them as she felt her own orgasm start to grow and then flower outwards.

Steven moaned as his balls clenched up. He knew that this would be a fast love making session, which was a little irritating after all of the build up and all of the ridiculous hurdles that he had to jump through during the day, but he could get through it. He just wondered if her powerfully muscular pussy which was crushing his tongue felt as good as it tasted.

He moaned in irritation as she pulled away, moving her bright orange ass cheeks away from his head. She turned and cradled his dick lovingly between her butt cheeks as she smiled wildly down at the young man who was now trapped in her clutches.  
"So I take it that you're still the wild animal?" He asked with a smile and a spank to her ass cheek, he had no idea where that came from but he was just letting his body take control of his actions for now. And this was what he wanted to do.

"You're one to talk kid." She replied as she gripped his shaft and slide down on it, spearing herself slowly and painstakingly. Steven gasped and arched his back shoving the rest of his hard on deep within her. She moaned in joy. He was so big! And he filled her right up! He looked so adorable when he was scrunching up his face and trying to control his breathing. He moaned, she was so warm and tight, he could feel every contour and inch of her slick snatch gripping down on his cock. His head nudged and prodded along, trying to find the way through her, to her very core and being.

Jasper wondered if this was what sheer pleasure felt like, without any thing holding her back. She normally only felt this good when she was fighting or working out, she supposed that she would have to add this to the list of perfect feelings. She moaned in joy as Steven began to hump into her, that was when it dawned on her, as he was plowing into her quivering pussy, she remembered that she was the one on top!

SHe gripped his shoulders and tightened her hold on his shaft and began to roll all the way up to his cock head, keeping just the very tip of the mushroom shaped dick inside of her, and then slammed herself all the way down so that his balls clacked upwards. He moaned and groaned before gasping powerfully and gripping a hold of her breasts, giving the large firm melons hard gropes and squeezes. He moaned as her cunt destroyed his cock, it was so tight that he thought he might just die from pleasure.

She was huffing, she was running out of steam. But Steven still had not cum once, and she was holding back her orgasm so that the two could climax together! Steven moaned and bit his lip, drawing a little bit of blood before finally feeling his large swollen balls begin to clamp and squeeze and shoot out pound after pound of hot gooey cum. Jasper howled, flinging her head backwards and gasping as she joined in. His seed flowed through her as her orgasm juices mixed on his lap. The two panted, before they began to rut against each other yet again.

Hours later she pushed herself up onto her elbow and panted while looking at the insataible young man beside her. He breathed deeply, apprecaiting the musk of sex that hung in the air. He turned to her with a wide eager grin.  
"Round seven?" He asked, she rolled her eyes before rolling over and wiggling her large thick juicy ass at the young man. Steven happiliy hopped on for some more crazed fucking.

* * *

"I told you that we shouldn't have let her go alone." Pearl complained as they continued to sail towards the island on the boat amethyst. She had transformed into it days before and they were just now getting within sight of the island that Jasper had said she would be taking Steven to for a little field trip. Which had lasted around two months longer then planned.

Garnet nodded, she had tuned out the flightly crystal gem long ago and was now focusing on getting her precious little Steven back from the island, of course Jasper would have chosen to destroy the teleportation pad which lead all of the gems together. Finally they landed on the beach and jumped onto the island. Amethyst turned back into a humanoid shape and stretched, it hurt to transform for so long.

"Steven! Stevennnn!" Pearl shouted out to the island as they began to make their way inland. Garnet paused for a moment getting a vision, she looked at it closely before shaking her head. That couldn't happen...no...it just couldn't be...after all Steven wasn't that mature...was he?

"Hey uh do you two hear something?" Amethyst asked the two older gems in confusion, they all paused and listened carefully before continuing to walk. A sound was coming from up ahead, a wet slapping sound, like someone fighting...or...

The three stepped into the clearing in the middle of the forest and gasped covering their mouths, their eyes and their ears. Garnet blushed uncontrollably at the sight, apparently Steven was more mature then she had thought. He was balls deep in Jasper who was on her back, he had a hold of her legs and was keeping them wide open so that he could spear himself in and out of her pussy with reckless abandonment. He was smiling and biting the air, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in concentration and joy. Jasper was writhing beneath him, her powerful legs turned into geleatin from his insistent pounding on her pussy. She was growling like a big cat, the two were naked and tanned, clearly not having worn any clothing for months on end.

Steven moaned as he pulled his spasming cock from her cunt and deposited his glowing pinkish load onto the ground beside her, causing small flowers to begin springing up. He smiled and fell back, finally opening his tired eyes and freezing in shock when he saw the gems.

"Oh. Hi. You three are here early." He said in surprise, his chubby dick still hard as a rock. The three gems blsuhed nervously as Jasper gazed them up and down knowingly.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. One shot. Sorry if this was a little on the long side or the short side. Remember to review. Not just this but my other works as well it encourages me to make more**


End file.
